


Attraction

by Plugs



Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, M/M, Mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Prowl is carrying and apparently suddenly sexy. Sunstreaker doesn’t get *that* particular attraction...
Relationships: Sunstreaker/Prowl
Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587112
Kudos: 57





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for an asexual aromatic trying to write sexual attraction and romantic attraction. Not sure if I got that right but folks on the fedverse thought this was good!

“I don’t get it.” Sunstreaker frowned. “Before everyone thought Prowl had a stick up his aft, now they want to...” Sunstreaker grimaced. “get _up_ his aft.”

“Not me,” Sideswipe replied. “I mean you notice he’s got a nice chassis when he’s not yelling or frowning, and it’s kinda cute when he puts his hand on his bump and smiles.” Sideswipe’s optics went wide in realisation “... _oh no.”_

Sunstreaker sighed, “ _Really?_ ”

“Look I just—it’s hot okay?” Sideswipe looked across the rec room. “I mean I know _you_ don’t get that, but I’m totally getting it now.”

Sunstreaker followed his brothers gaze. It was true he didn’t get sexual attraction, or the want to fulfil what it could entail with another.

But Prowl did look at peace in a way, even with the mystery surrounding the sparklings sire. He didn’t have the gauntness and tired optics of overwork—Ratchet hadn’t needed to insist that Prowl look after himself—he'd cut his work hours in half by choice.   
  
Sunstreaker wondered if Prowl felt lonely sitting by himself. If he had anyone to share his feelings with, or his time. If he had anyone to hold him at night or bring him energon and coolant. 

“ _Oh no.”_

“What—I mean I’m guessing you’re not—“

“No, _worse.”_ Sunstreaker sank down into his chair, hiding his face with his hands. “...I have a _crush_.”


End file.
